What Is She Doing Here? 2
by ThatDreamerWriter
Summary: Ten years later and Stef and Lena are still happily together with their 2 children. Stef believes she has a handle on both, her relationship and Callie... But what happens when another woman's presence threatens it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Sequel to "What Is She Doing Here?" but basically a whole new story that takes place 10 years later. All you need to know is that Callie was adopted by Lena when she was 5 and she met Stef shortly after. Stef was pregnant at the time and had a baby and they're still together. Callie is 15 in this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"MOM!"

Lena smiled at the sound of her daughter's voice and moved her eyes from the book she was reading in bed to glance over toward her wife next to her. The blonde had just laid down and shut her eyes to take a nap after having had come home early from work. Stef opened them slightly and then shut them again, hoping that she wouldn't hear her name again.

"MOM!"

Stef squeezed her eyelids even tighter and winced after hearing Callie say it a second time. Lena began giggling as she put her book down and propped her elbow up on her pillow, leaning her head on the palm of her hand. "Honey?" she called her wife softly, despite the fact that she was fully aware the woman had been deliberately trying to ignore their kid.

"I think your daughter's calling you," Stef said casually as she finally opened her lids to stare at Lena.

"Nooo," Lena answered. "She wants you."

"But I'm so tired," Stef whispered in defeat. "And I feel like crap, which is exactly why I came home early. Please? You go," she begged and stared at the brunette with pleading intensity.

"MOM!" They heard the voice even louder this time.

"Auughhhh!" Stef grunted as she sat up from the bed and stared over at Lena. "Thanks, honey. I really appreciate it," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not going down there for nothing," Lena attempted to rationalize, while opening her book once more.

The blonde took in and let out a deep breath before asking her next question. "Is it mean to say that I miss the days when Callie was little? You know... When she hated my guts and all?" She maintained a serious tone in her voice, all the while looking at her partner through squinted eyes.

Lena smiled, "Yes... Now go," she instructed as she nudged the blonde on the butt to get her off of their bed. "Before she comes in and makes us both listen to her," she continued playfully.

Stef glared at her Lena in response, but Lena simply glanced away and tried to fight back the smile that was trying to form on her face.

"You're lucky I love you," the older woman informed her.

"I know," Lena nodded, causing Stef to roll her eyes and smile after having turned around.

* * *

The cop began heading down the stairs when she noticed Callie wasn't in her bedroom. She shook her head.

"Something in this house better be on fire if you're screaming for me, or your ass is going to be!" the blonde threatened semi-seriously as she glanced over toward the living room and finally caught Callie's gaze. Her eyes darted toward the whole scene shortly after.

Callie...

Lizzie...

And some strange woman she didn't know.

The nine-year-old giggled as she stared at Callie, something she always did when she thought her older sister was in trouble with one of the moms.

The smile on Callie's face quickly dissipated and turned into a more confused expression. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at Stef, not expecting to see her home so soon in the day. "Oh, sorry mom. I was calling... Mom," the teen said uncomfortably. She wasn't used to calling Lena anything other than Mommy but she hadn't wanted to do that in front of company.

Stef studied the older woman carefully while she silently wondered who she was and what she was doing in their house at the moment. The woman stood up from the sofa on account of Stef's presence and that was when Stef realized that she was extremely tall, taller than Lena. She was also thin, light skinned with long-dark black hair and had an almost flawless complexion.

"Hello," the woman greeted uncomfortably as she stared at Stef in her pajamas and began to realize exactly who Stef was to Callie and her ex-girlfriend.

"Hi," Stef said awkwardly as if it were more of a question than a welcoming greeting. They clearly were both taken a little off guard by the looks of things.

"I'm sorry," the woman finally said. "You must think I'm awfully rude," she smiled as she brought out her hand for Stef to shake.

"No, not at all," the blonde forced a smile as she shook her hand and let go. "Callie always brings random women into our home," the blonde joked as she let out a soft and awkward laugh.

The pretty woman smiled. "I'm sorry," she apologize again. "I'm Linda. So nice to finally meet you."

Stef nodded as she continued to force a smile, "Well, hi Linda. I'm Stef–"

"You know, mom," Callie interrupted them both. "I didn't think you got out of work until 6," she confessed uncomfortably as she glanced desperately toward the stairs in search for her other mother.

 _This was not how it was supposed to go,_ Callie thought to herself as she felt a strange sense of panic flow through her body. _This was probably the worst way it could go actually..._

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, sweets," Stef answered her daughter as she tilted her head at her in confusion. "Was I supposed to be kept out of the loop about something?" she asked her a bit of accusingly but maintained a joking tone in her voice in front of company.

Lizzie chuckled under her breath as she stared at her sister, causing for everyone to look in her direction. "Like a bandaid, Callie," she advised.

"Linda?" Lena's voice emerged from the staircase as she crossed her arms over tank top and her chest in an effort to cover it. "What are you..." She stopped awkwardly to glance over toward her oldest daughter who had guilt written all over her face.

"Lena, hi," Linda smiled.

Callie held her breath for awhile as she thought about the best possible way to handle this.

"Mommy," she finally spoke in a screechy and nervous tone. "So guess who I ran into..."


	2. Chapter 2

**So apparently I've decided to continue with this story... Obviously.**

 **And BTW, if you notice that I write the word "Wife" to describe Stef or Lena in this story, PLEASE let me know. They are not married in this (yet) and I noticed that I had implied that they were in the first chapter by doing this. Not entirely sure if I'm going to have them get married or whatnot, but they are just partners for now... I have too many stories and will most likely throw the word "wife" in there time and again out of habit. Please let me know and I will fix. Thanks :)**

 **Chapter 2**

The inevitable silence that followed Callie's choice of words only made everything seem even more horrifying for the teen, who was suddenly beginning to realize that she should've spoken to her mother about Linda.

Lena stared at her daughter for a long while, unsure of how she could even remember the woman, let alone get her to come over to their house for a visit. It had been years since the last mention of her, but nonetheless here she was, in her living room thanks to Callie. How was Callie able to recognize her? Lena kept thinking to herself which kept her from responding right away.

Stef watched Lena for a bit out of pure confusion as to why she seemed so out of it, the second she realized that she knew the woman. But only after the first few seconds, did she consider that this was that Linda.

The tallest of the women just stared at both Stef and Lena awkwardly and wondered if it would be wise to say anything else without being spoken to first. Callie maintained an almost expressionless stance with only the look of fear in her eyes clearly giving her away.

"Callie, uh," Lena finally uttered out, attempting to understand exactly what her daughter was thinking. "What's going on, bug?" She asked, not wanting to sound upset with the fifteen-year-old, despite the fact that she actually was. She knew that there must've been a good reason why her daughter would bring her ex-girlfriend home with her.

Callie took in a deep breath and thought her best attempt at salvation at this point was to play dumb, "Mommy, you remember Linda, right?"

The lines on Lena's forehead showed as she stared at her daughter skeptically, "Yes, hi Linda," she greeted for the sake of her daughter.

"Hi Lena, how are you?" Linda asked the brunette with a smile.

"Fine," Lena answered with a nod. "Yes, I remember her," she continued as if she would've preferred not to, with a slight and unavoidable bit of hostility coming out through her voice.

This was the woman who had cheated on her, gotten pregnant and married a man. This was the woman who left her and Callie to start another family, after promising that she would stay with them forever. This was the woman who promised to marry Lena one day and left her behind less than a week later.

It was apparent that she was less than thrilled that Linda was there at the moment. "What exactly is she doing here, honey?" Lena felt the need to press.

Stef watched Callie carefully not fully understanding what was running through her kid's mind before she invited Linda over. Why would she invite her into their home to begin with? And how could she even remember her when she must've been only five when she last saw her?

Callie turned to face Linda out of nervousness, for both the woman and for herself. Why wasn't her mother as excited as she was when she saw Linda? She was still friends with Gretchen and she knew that what Gretchen did must've been so much worse than whatever Linda could've done.

"Um... Well I uh," Callie paused as she thought about the best way to continue the conversation that was just going more and more downhill with every second that went by.

Linda decided to help her out. "Callie and I ran into each other yesterday at the pharmacy. I almost didn't recognize her after how big she's gotten. She really is beautiful, Lena."

"Yeah, we know," Stef answered the woman as she squinted her eyes at her in disbelief, still not being able to comprehend why she would think it was okay to be here after all she'd done either.

Lena could sense Stef's anger toward Linda and even though they both knew why that was, she was afraid that Callie didn't. "Callie, Lizzie, can you please go to your room for a bit while we talk?"

Callie furrowed her eyebrows at her mother. "Why?" she asked honestly, not entirely sure if it would be a good idea to leave Linda alone with either of her moms with everything that was going on.

"Because your mother asked you to, that's why," Stef reprimanded back, not liking that Callie was being so difficult and questioning her mother at a moment like this.

Callie rolled her eyes and shook her head, something that really irritated both moms but she did it anyway before pulling her sister toward the stairs. Callie glanced over toward Linda and mumbled an I'm sorry before deciding it would be best for everyone's sake if she did as she was told and went all the way up.

Stef glanced at Linda once she heard both of her daughter's doors close. "May I ask what you're doing here... in my home?" She decided to question out of the immediate instinct to protect her family. Linda had hurt Lena and Callie already once. Why would she even dare come back, assuming that they would just let it happen again? Or that Stef would let it happen again?

"Look," Linda began in a calm and reasonable tone. "I didn't mean to overstep by showing up at your house like this. I didn't think that it would come off as bad as it has."

"Then why are you here?" Lena asked before Stef could get the chance. The blonde placed her hands on her hips as she waited impatiently for the answer that she was dying to hear.

"Because I saw Callie and... I miss her, Lena," the woman paused before continuing. "I really do. I miss her," she repeated.

"You miss her?" Stef asked sarcastically as if what Linda where saying sounded completely ridiculous after all this time. "You abandoned her."

Linda sighed. "I was stupid, I know. And I tried to make it up to her. You know I did, but you wouldn't let me," she said as she stared at Lena. "You wouldn't let me see her."

"Because it was too late," the brunette spat.

"A year isn't that long," Linda tried to reason. "Lena, she was my daughter too and you just kept me away from her."

"What was I supposed to do?" Lena asked the woman. "Let you come in and out of her life?Callie wasn't even adopted. And you didn't want to adopt her, Linda, or you would have never left her like you did."

"I made a mistake, okay? I didn't know what the hell I wanted, Lena. I was all over the place and I blame the meds for most of them."

Lena broke out a small laugh, "Always blaming someone or something for the choices you made," she shook her head. "Unbelievable."

"No," Linda answered in a stern voice. "No, I know that I was to blame. I should've stop taking them the second I saw what they were doing to me. I should've been stronger than what I was. Because leaving you with Callie on your own is one of the biggest regrets I have. But I tried to make up for my mistakes. And I'm still trying. When I saw Callie at the pharmacy, I couldn't..." Linda paused as she tried to think of the best way to say this. "I couldn't just let her go when I know what I've done to her... and to you. But I still want to be a part of Callie's life."

"You've got to be kidding me," Lena mumbled with her arms still crossed over her chest.

"Absolutely not," Stef answered for her partner.

"Callie is fifteen. She should be allowed to make that decision on her own," Linda answered not wanting to sound harsh but knowing that she couldn't simply brush all of this aside. She had run into Callie again for a reason. She needed to make it up to her because she did still love her. The thought of getting a piece of her old life back seemed like the best opportunity she could ever come across. Even if it were only a piece...

 _Was this woman serious?_ Stef thought to herself. "You need to leave." the blonde said and waited for the woman to make her next move. "That wasn't a suggestion."

Linda stared at Lena with pleading eyes, hoping that the woman would one day listen to her side of the story. But the one thing she did know, was that that day wasn't going to be today.

Stef walked over toward the front door to pull it, holding it wide-open so that her partner's ex-girlfriend would finally make her exit. _The woman had to go_ , was all Stef thought in her mind. S _he needed to leave before she made things worse, a lot worse. She definitely wasn't needed by neither Lena nor Callie._ Stef had everything handled.

Linda nodded. "Okay," she said simply before making her way over toward the door, but before leaving she turned around once more to look Lena in the eyes. "This wasn't what I intended," she tried to tell them both. "I really don't want to cause any trouble to you or your family."

"I'm a cop with the San Diego Police Department," the blonde felt the need to inform her simply as if nothing she said would shed any light on either of their perceptions about her. "Take that under consideration before you decide to trespass on my property or make any type of contact with my daughter again," she continued as she stared at her with the most threatening and serious expression she could muster. "Otherwise, I'll be forced to take legal action. Understood?"

Linda furrowed her eyebrows at the blonde in confusion. _How could someone feel so threatened by someone else who wanted to do right by her family?_ It didn't make any sense to her but she didn't get a chance to respond, before she saw the door being shut forcefully in front of her.

"Great!" Stef finished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lena watched as her girlfriend shook her head and made a look of disgust as if she were reliving the moment all over again. It was obvious that Stef was attempting to figure out what the hell just happened and if it really happened at all. The look on Lena's face was evidence enough that it really had for the blonde, causing her to move into action and make her way toward the stair case.

Out of eminent worry, Lena leaped in front of her. "What-what are you doing?" She stuttered.

Stef paused and crossed her arms over her body as is she didn't really need to explain herself. She honestly hadn't exactly known what she was going to do. She always acted on impulse and her first instinct was to speak with her daughter.

"We can't do that," Lena assured the woman as if she already knew what Stef had in mind.

Stef's jaw dropped as if she had been slapped twice in one day. Once by her daughter and now by her wife. "She brought a stranger into our home, Lena," the blonde felt the need to point out.

"A stranger to you," Lena reminded, causing for her partner to squint her eyes at her response.

"Now, what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Stef retorted.

"I mean..." Lena paused as she thought of the best way to handle the situation. "That came out differently than I intended."

"Uhuh," Stef rushed her.

"I'm trying to say that _Callie_ remembers her. She's not a stranger to her."

"Yeah, and how does she remember her?" Stef was more concerned about.

Lena shook her head as if she honestly didn't understand it either. "I don't know… They were close," she admitted in a lower tone.

"She hasn't mentioned her in years, since we started dating," Stef continued as if that were the more important fact.

"I know," the brunette answered worriedly.

Stef sighed as she too hadn't a clue how to handle Callie. "What do we do?"

"Well, we can't yell at her," Lena responded. "I'm sure she doesn't even realize what she did was wrong."

"She brought your ex home with her to our house," Stef answered. "How does that not sound wrong?"

"I've invited Gretchen over at least twice," Lena defended. "I don't think she fully understood that inviting Linda over was so bad."

"So what?" Stef asked in a flat tone. "I should expect more of your exes to just show up on our doorstep? …You know what? Why don't we have a party and you can invite them all over to meet Callie. We can call the caterer and all hang out in the backyard, sipping cocktails and talking about our most intimate moments with you," she finished sarcastically.

"Don't be a smart ass," Lena warned. "This isn't my fault."

Stef wanted to bite her tongue but sometimes she spoke without thinking. "If you didn't have such an open relationship with Gretchen in the first place maybe Callie wouldn't be so confused. What did you expect from her?"

"That's not fair. You were there all of those times with Gretchen and I and you never said anything."

Stef remained quiet as she considered her girlfriend's response. She just wanted to be angry and Lena was the easiest person to be angry toward at the moment but she knew that she was letting her temper get the best of her. "I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to–"

"I know," Lena assured her as if it were nothing to be upset about… We just need to talk to her and let her know that bringing Linda home wasn't the smartest thing to do. But we can't sound upset with her," Lena finished as she stared more at her wife as if it were her that needed to be reminded of that.

"Okay," Stef unwillingly agreed.

* * *

 **I'm really sorry. I didn't think they would get so angry.** Callie texted Linda after she heard the front door slam.

"Nice going," Lizzie commented. "You made mom mad."

"She's always mad," Callie retorted as if it were no big deal.

"No, she's really mad. I can tell. She must really hate that lady."

"I don't know why," the teen answered back as she stared back at her phone after she felt it vibrate again.

 **Linda: It's okay. It's not your fault. Your moms just really don't like me. I did some messed up things when I was young and Lena still hasn't forgiven me.**

 **Callie: She needs to get over it. It was like 20 years ago.**

"How long do you think she's going to ground you for?" Lizzie asked out of curiosity.

"I don't care," Callie answered back. "They're being unfair."

 **Linda: Not likely. She still holds it against me.**

 **Callie: What did you do that was so bad?**

 **Linda: It's complicated.**

 **Callie: ?**

"Who are you talking to?" Lizzie asked after seeing her sister so involved with her phone.

"I'm playing a game," Callie shook her head. "Go do your homework."

"I can't," Lizzie smiled. "Mom's sent us up here. My backpack is downstairs."

Callie tossed her backpack towards her sister's bed. "Then to mine."

Lizzie scrunched up her face at Callie as if she were crazy. And when they both heard the knock on the door, Callie immediately shoved her phone under her pillow.


End file.
